starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Aayla Secura/Legendy
:"Mistře, toto děvče —Aayla— volala mě zkrze Sílu. Pomohla mi se uklidni během souboje s wampou. Mohla by být..." :"Jedi? Možná." :::mladý Quinlan Vos mistru Tholmemu Aayla Secura, narozená jako Aaylas'ecura, byla Rutian Twi'lek. Byla mistrem Jedi v posledních dnech Republiky, kde sloužila s hodností generála během Klonových válek. Byla padawanem pod dohledem mistra Quinlana Vose a později pod Vosovo vlastním mistrem, mistrem Tholmem. Jak Aayla, tak i Vos vydrželi střet s temnou stranou na počátku jejího tréninku a později prokázala, že je hodna rytířství. Poté, co byla Aayla povýšena na úroveň rytíře Jedi, vypukly Klonové války a Aayla byla jedním z mnoha Jediů účastnících se bitvy o Geonosis. Účastnila se různých kampaních a přežila takové neblaze známé bitvy jako ty o Hypori a Kamino. Ve skutečnosti dosáhla takových úspěchů, že byla povýšena na úroveň mistra Jedi téměř na začátku konfliktu. Jako mistr Jedi vedla Aayla Secura válečná úsilí Republiky na Quelle a byla nápomocná při obraně Maridunu. Bohužel i přes její nepochybné dovednosti, Secura našla svoji smrt během provedení rozkazu 66 na planetě Felucia, ale díky tomu, že byla tak respektována svými vojáky, dostalo se jí rychlé smrti. Mistr Secura byla vzpomínána po generace lidmi ze světů, kde pomáhala během svého života, a příběhy o ní jsou známé a staly se součástí kultury mnoha těchto lidí. Životopis Ranný život Aayla byla vždy mocná v síle. V mladém věku byla objevena Jedii během jejich mise na Ryloth podniknuté mladým Quinlanem Vosem, kiffarským padawanem mistra Tholmeho a mistrem samotným. Jako velmi mladá byla Aayla držena s twi'lekskými otrokyněmi místního Hutta, kde měla být chráněna před jakoukoliv případnou hrozbou a nebezpečím. Byla totiž Lon Securaovou neteří. Ale malá Secura se dostala do velkého nebezpečí, protože wampa, kterou si pořídil místní Hutt, se rozzuřila a zabila samotného Hutta, otrokyně a chystala se zabít i malou Aaylu. Naštěstí byla ale zachráněna mladým Quinlanem Vosem, protože byli silně spojeni mezi sebou skrze sílu. Po tomto incidentu, kdy Aayla pomohla Quinlinovi v boji s wampou, Quinlan přesvědčil mistra Tholma, aby otestoval Aaylu na Coruscantu, aby mohla podstoupit Jedi trénink. Aayla byla zručnou šermířkou. Studovala a užívala Formu IV boje se světelným mečem. Také studovala formu Jar'Kai. Používala zelený a modrý světelný meč. Příležitostně užila také fialový světelný meč. Měla dobrý vztah s mladou Twi'leckou padawankou Xiaan Amersu, které dala "Heart of Fire" jak dar. Navíc měla velmi blízký vztah s Kit Fistem. Střet s temnotou Aayla se chtěla pomstít muži, který zabil jejího strýce. Ukryla se na pirátské lodi cestující na Kiifex. Na této planetě objevila a osvobodila temného Jediho Volfeho Karkka z jeho stázového pole. Pod jeho vlivem se přidala k temné straně síly a byla ochotná pomáhat Anzatskému temnému Jedimu. Ten jí svěřil vedení nad jeho Anzatskými nohsledy a poslal jí lovit Jedie na Kiffu. Karkko je potřeboval živé pro znovu získání své síly, potřeboval vysát jejich "Jedijskou polévku". Ale nejdřív musel nakrmit sebe a své Anzati. Aayla vzala Anzati a zaútočila na místní pevnost. Zde se znovu střetla s Quinlanem Vosem, Tholmem a mistrem Zaem a nakonec utekla se zajatými lidmi. Quinlan ji pronásledoval a dostal se až do Karkkovo vězení. Zde Aayla znovu bojovala proti svému bývalému mistrovi Quinlanovi, ale na poslední chvíli si uvědomila svoji skutečnou identitu. V tuto chvíli Karkko použil temné síly a srazil jí bleskem k zemi. Když se probudila, našla Karkka mrtvého a později byla svěřena mistru Tholmemu, bývalému Quinlanovu mistrovi. Quinlan se popsal jako "List unášený větrem" a opustil Kiffex, odcházející tam, kam mu síla řekne, že má jít. Vzestup k rytířství V roce 29 PřBY pracovala Aayla v přestrojení otrokyně v domě Ro Fenna, kde se dozvěděla o spiknutí, které má dostat Ro Fenna k moci a zbavit se Lona Secury tím, že mu unesou syna. Aayla je ve spojením s mistrem Tholmem a informuje ho o tomto plánu. Ale než stihne dorazit do pokoje mladého Nata Secury, dědice Securova domu, je již unesen a zmizí i mistr Tholme. Dozvídá se, že utekli k lodi a že tam má vyrazit za mistrem, který mezitím pronásleduje únosce. Bohužel, ale nedorazila včas a loď Inferno patřící Vilmarhu Grahrkovi, na které byli únosci, odlétala. Na této lodi byl i ukrytý mistr Tholme, který se spojil s Aaylou a ještě než byl odhalen a zajat, stihl zaslat informace, že únosci jsou dva Morgukaiové, což je tajné společenstvo bojovníků rasy Nikto. Aayla se pokusila najít mistra Tholma skrze sílu, ale našla díky tomu svého bývalého mistra Quinlana Vose. Proto za ním vyrazila na Ord Mantell, kde mu na místním smetišti pomohla proti lovcům odměn. Poté mu vysvětlila co se stalo a společně se vydali najít mistra Tholma a Nata Securu. Na Ord Matell se spojili s Vilmarhem Grahrkem a za úplatek se dozvěděli, kde by hledaní měli být a za další úplatek jim pomohl předat zprávu Lon Securovi na Rylothu. Poté se oba vydali na Kintan, planetu Niktů. Zde se několikrát střetli s Morgukaiskými bojovníky Tsyrem a jeho synem Bokem, kteří byli těmi hledanými únosci. Po velmi namáhavé a vyčerpávající cestě se dostali až do pevnosti, kde byli drženi mistr Tholme a Nat Secura. Zde je čekal finální boj na život a na smrt. Quinlan Vos nalákal na sebe oba Morgukaie, aby Aayla mohla jít osvobodit vězně. Aayla se dostala do vězení právě včas, aby stihla zneškodnit mučícího droida AX/RX, než se mu podařilo zabít vězně. Poté Aayla odvedla oba k lodi. Při nastupování do lodi Aayla vycítila, že je Quinlan ve smrtelném nebezpečí a vydala se mu na pomoc.Dorazila právě ve chvíli, kdy se morgukai Bok chystal zasadit Quinlanovi poslední ránu a tím by pomstil smrt svého otce Tsyra, kterého Vos zabil. Aayle se vrhla na Boka a díky svým schopnostem a dobrému výcviku se světelným mečem Boka přemohla a těžce zranila. Poté všichni čtyří odletěli na Ryloth, předat Nata jeho otci. Po těchto událostech, byli na Coruscantu povýšeni Quinlan Vos na mistra Jedi a Aayla Secura na rytíře Jedi. Klonové války (22 PřBY – 19 PřBY) Bitva o Geonosis Aayla byla v Chrámu Jediů v době bitvy o Geonosis a tak byla i členem taktické skupiny 212 Jediů poslaných na Geonosis, aby zachránili dva Jedie (Obi-Wan Kenobi a Anakin Skywalker) a senátorku Padmé Amidalu, kteří zde byli držebni jako zajatci. Byla jedna z mála přeživších této bitvy mezi Konfederací nezávislých systémů a Jedii, která následoval v aréně Petranaki a poté co vedla svoji vlastní jednotku klonových vojáků do bitvy. Zde byla zažehnuta jiskra konfliktu známého jako Klonové války. Mission to Corellia Infiltrace na stanici Wheel O necelý měsíc později se Aayla infiltrovala na stanici Wheel. Vydávala se zde za zkrachovalou mechaničku jménem Jayzaa. Podle rozkazu měla najít Quinlana Vose, který nepodal hlášení už od bitvy o Geonosis z jeho tajné mise. Na vesmírné stanici Wheel se nejprve setkala Chadra-Fanem (sám si nechal říkat Tookarti), který ji domluvil schůzku s Quinlanem, který si zde působil pod jménem Korto Vos. Spolu zabezpečili kopii plánů blížícího se útoku Konfederace na Kamino. K těmto plánům jim pomohla Khaleena, kterou pro tuto krádež informací hledal zločinec jménema Zenex. Po zkopírování informací, nechali kontaktovat Zenexe, že mu vrátí ukradené plány zpět. Zenex se pokusil zabít Khaleen a Quinlana. Nakonec ho ale Aayla zabila. Po smrti Zenexe a jeho stoupenců, Quinlan a Aayla předali informace o invazi na Kamino dalšímu překupníkovi a přesvědčili ho, že informace nikdo neviděl a kopii poslali na Coruscant Radě Jedi. Quinlan řekl Aayle, než odletěla zpět na Coruscant, že vytvořil špionskou síť pro Republiku, ale že zůstane na stanici Wheel. Díky získaným informacím, byla Republika schopna odrazit útok na deštivou planetu Kamino. Bitva o Kamino Bitva o Hypori Později, během války, Aayla postoupila na hodnost mistra Jedi. Čtyři měsíce po bitvě na Geonosis se účastnila už jako mistr Bitvy o Hypori. Během bitvy, ve které byla republiková armáda rozdrcena, zůstalo naživu posledních 7 Jediů. Během této bitvy se Jediové poprvé utkali s generálem Grievousem. Jako první, padl za oběť Grievousovi mistr Daakman Barrek. Zbylí Jediové se ukryli v troskách zničeného republikového křižníku, kde se utkali s generálem Grievousem. Ten během boje zabil padawana Sha'a Gia a rytíře Tarr Seirra. Během tohoto souboje byli těžce zraněni Aayla, Shaak Ti a mistr K'Kruhk. Jediný kdo přežil bez vážnějších zranění, byl mistr Ki-Adi-Mundi. Díky včasnému zásahu jednotek ARC byli přeživší zachráneni, avšak Aayla a ostatní Jediové utrpěli těžká zranění. Aayla přežila jen díky zásahu jednotek ARC a rychlé evakuaci. Po této misi a kompletní rekonvalescenci byla přidělena k 327th Hvězdnému sboru a později si vytvořila pevný vztah s velitelem Blyem. Bitva o Quell :"To jsou všichni rytíři Jedi tak zbrklí?" :"Jenom ti dobří" :::Republikový Admirál Wulf Yularen a Aayla Secura Po zmocnění se důležitého Separatistického taktického droida, Aayla a velitel Bly byli odesláni, aby vedli útok nad planetou Quell. Po tom co byla její loď zasažena Raketovými droidy, Anakin Skywalker a jeho učednice Ahsoka Tano dorazili, aby pomohli evakuovat zdecimovaný Republikový křižník. Jediové a klonový vojáci zničili velké množství droidů na lodi, ale byli napadeni velkým počtem Super bojových droidů a byli přinuceni ustoupit k Anakinově lodi. Ale již v tuto chvíli začala za droidy vybuchovat loď. Anakin zaznamenal tuto událost a použil sílu, aby odmrštil Aaylu, Ashoku a několik klonových vojáků skrze dveře do lodi, sám se snažil s použitím síly zastavit blížící se explozi. To se mu nepovedlo úplně a byl následnou explozí vážně zraněn. Ale naštěstí se Aayla a Ashoka pro něj vrátili a dostali ho do odlétající lodi. Po odletu od explodujícího křižníku se pokusila loď s vojáky a Jedii nalodit během stále probíhající bitvy na palubu bitevní lodi Resolut, ale palba droidích stíhaček vyřadila jednoho z pilotů, který nešťastnou náhodou aktivoval hyperpohon. Aayla proto řekla admirálovi Wulfu Yularenovi, veliteli Resolutu, aby vzal loď pryč než bude zničený spolu s nimi. Sami pak s poškozenou lodí skočili do hyperprostoru a zmizeli neznámo kam. Bitva o Maridum Mise na Alzocu III Mise na Honoghr Mise na Devaronu Mise na Endoru :"Oni věří že jsi duch lesa…" :::Anonymní B1 bojový droid Během války, mistr Secura a velitel Bly prozkoumávali pustou separatistickou základnu v Endorském systému. Po průzkumu základny zjistili, že je prázdá. Během průzkumu nalezli zbytky bitevních droidů a brnění klonových vojáků, ale bez těl. Generál Secura šla prozkoumat okolí, aby zjistila co se stalo s těli vojáků a nechala velitele Blye a vojáky aby zajistili okolí. Během průzkumu narazila na bitevního droida a zneškodnila ho, ale nezničila. Poté byla zneškodněna uspávací šipkou. Po probuzení zjistila, že je mezi neznámými tvory. Bitevní droid jí zdělil, že jsou to Ewokové a že si myslí že je lesní víla a teď když jí zajali, jim musí pomoci zneškodnit bestii z úst hory. Aayla se proto i s droidem vydala na cestu za zneškodněním bestie. Po výstupu na horu a po nalezení velkého množství kostí se objevila obří bestie kterou Aayla zabila, během střetnutí byl však její droid zničen. Poté se Aayla vrátila ke svým vojáků a vydala se na Felucii. Mezi Ewoky byla Aayla nadále považována za lesní vílu, která jim pomohla od příšery. Rozkaz 66 Později byla poslána na planetu Felucia. Kde vedla klonové armády.Při obhlídce terénu spolu s komandérem Blym a dalšími klonovými vojáky spatřila Felucijského ptáka.Tento krásný pták upoutla její pozornost že ani její jedijské instinkty nezaregistrovali že všichni 3 klonový vojáci zvedli zbraně a válili jí salvu dozad.Její smrt přísahal pomstít Quinlan ale nikdo neví jestli se mu to podařilo. Kategorie:Jediové